


Scott and Mr. Stilinski

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boy stink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scott's 14, Scott's a nasty boi, Stink Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Stink, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, Young Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), and stiles loves it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Stiles is a pretty cool teacher. Scott learns just how cool from Derek.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Scott and Mr. Stilinski

Scott shifted from one foot to the other, glancing around the unfamiliar neighborhood, and back down at the map app on his phone. His sweaty bangs hovering over his eyes, which he quickly flipped up and out of the way nervously.

In theory, he was right where he was supposed to be. Little dot hovering over the address he’d been given. Bike tucked behind a bush on the side of the house. Standing on the creaking front porch, chest heaving from the strain of biking three miles. And from, well...yeah. Whatever, yeah. He could do this. He could totally do this. Reaching for the doorbell, Scott’s finger hovered over it for several seconds, before he pushed it quickly- hand slapping to his side before he could think, twitching as he contemplated just bolting. Leaving his bike and running home, probably dying halfway there from an Asthma attack. It would be far less embarrassing if this was some sort of jo-

“Can I help you?” Shit. There he was. One hand on the doorknob, other on the doorframe. Long arms stretched taught, staring down at Scott with those pretty, pretty brown eyes, and shit. He was smiling. You’ve been recognized McCall, abort mission!

“Uh,” Was all he managed, as Mr. Stilinski’s perplexed expression turned to one of complete joy, a grin stretching his lips that was equal parts beautiful, and terrifying. “Scott, right? McCall? You’re in Ms. Jarvis’ home room? How you doing bud, what brings you to my doorstep?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning up against the doorframe- the cool air breezing out past him making Scott’s skin bloom with goosebumps. It felt so good, and it was so hot outside, and Scott was starting to think this was all just some crazy prank and- “Did Derek send you?” 

Scott froze, if possible, more than he already had been, shy gaze meeting Mr. Stilinski’s as the man fixed him with a kind, soft smile, stepping to the side as Scott nodded slowly, and motioning him in. “Come on in. I’m not gonna bite, Scott.” He teased, winking at him, and flashing a bit of teeth that made Scott’s heart pump even faster, and his dick go from nervously soft, to nervously erect in two seconds. Hands clasped tight over his crotch, Scott ducked his head, and stepped quickly inside. Hoping his hands seemed polite, and not like they were definitely hiding his boner. 

Mr Stilinski shut the door behind them, not bothering to lock it, as he lead Scott into the living room, and sat him down on the sofa- offering him a coke the man had apparently just opened when Scott had knocked. 

"So,” Mr Stilinski started, once Scott had caught his breath, and taken a few chugs from the can. “What’s up?” He asked, raising a brow, and smiling that big sweet smile again as Scott blushed and shrugged. “Pretty hot out today huh? You’re all sweaty,” The man observed, and Scott cringed, shifting on the sofa, because he hadn’t showered for two days, and he was still sticky with drying sweat from the bike ride. “I...i’m sorry, I’m dirty, I can sit on the floor if you want me to. I got really hot biking here and,-” “Hey, hey, it’s cool dude. No big deal,” Mr Stilinski cut him off, and Scott sighed, nodding mostly to himself, before blushing even harder as his dick gave a hard throb in his shorts when the man continued “I like it.” Three words, so simple, but from what Derek had said...oh my god. 

“But you know that, right? Derek doesn’t talk much, but I bet he does to you. Best friends, right? I see you two together in the halls all the time. It’s cute. Reminds me of me and my friend when I was your age. Bet you tell each other everything, huh?” His eyes were twinkling, like a fucking fairytail character, and Scott gulped, thinking back to he and Derek’s hushed, heated conversation at their last sleep over. Under the same blanket, their breath, quick and hot, as Scott panted and Derek finally gushed. About /everything/. “It’s cool Scott, don’t be so nervous. I told him to tell you. Boys will be boys, you know? I knew he wanted to, but he never would if I didn’t tell him it was okay. Because he trusts you. And he’s smart...you’re smart too, Scott. So I know I can trust you too, right?” He asked, genuinely, and it was the first time Scott was quick to raise his head and nod. “Yes sir. I...Derek..” Scott bit his tongue, wringing his hands over his lap for a second before continuing. “Derek said you could do those things for me. If I wanted them. And it would be really cool if you did. I think you’re really pretty and nice.” He blushed impossibly deeper, as Mr. Stilinski ducked his head this time, Scott’s embarrassment easing quickly as he too, grew pink in the cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Mr. Stilinski asked finally, raising his gaze and meeting Scott’s as the boy nodded again- breath catching in his throat as Mr. Stilinski nodded, almost comically, before slipping to his knees, and crawling around the coffee table to sit right in front of Scott’s lap. His knees parting on instinct, hands still clasped firmly over his hard dick. No way. No freaking way. Derek was kidding. This was some sort of joke. No way no way no way. “You’re Derek’s age, right Scott?” Stiles asked, sitting up on his knees,palms on either side of Scott’s on the sofa, as he nodded dumbly. “Fourteen.” He mumbled, unable to help the way he squeezed his dick as covertly as possible as Mr. Stilinski nodded, leaning forward, and pressing a kiss to Scott’s heated, sweaty cheek. Drawing that held breath out from his lungs, and sending him into a quiet heaving fit. “Hey, calm down, just relax,” He whispered into the boys ear, nuzzling up along his sweaty hairline, to kiss his temple sweetly. “Especially with your asthma, don’t want you hurting yourself. If you want me to stop, just tell me okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, and i’ll ask, and you can tell me no. You’re in control here, Scotty.” Fuck. Derek was toast. He was the only one who used that nickname. But Scott really, really liked the way Mr. Stilinski said it. 

“Cool,” Scott mumbled, taking a deep breath per Mr. Stilinski’s instructions, before gripping his bulge tight enough to hurt as the man leaned back and dipped his head down into his lap. “Come on, move your hands for me. I wanna smell you, if that’s okay?” He asked, glancing up through his lashes at Scott, who gulped. Recalling what Derek had said, and nodding. Slowly moving his hands away from his crotch, cringing at the wet spot forming where the tip of his dick was. His tent wasn’t very big, but Mr. Stilinski didn’t seem to care. He was slow as he moved, but the sound he made when his nose brushed along the seam in Scott’s shorts, just over his tight nutsac, had Scott tilting his head back and moaning quietly himself. Only glancing back down and fisting a hand in his dirty hair when he felt the older mans face press fully into his crotch, and heard the deep sniffs coming from him. Grinding up into the mans face despite himself, before humping up roughly when given a thumbs up from the man. He knew he smelled, he barely had any pubes but his nuts stank so bad when he forgot to shower, and if he didn’t clean his foreskin right it started to stink like crazy from all the jerking off he did. His crotch was so smelly, but Mr. Stilinski loved it, and ohgodhewasgoingtocum. “Mr. Stilinski, I,” “Call me Stiles Scotty, come on. We’re friends,” The man huffed, pulling up and running his lips up and over the boys cock. Scott’s eyes almost bugging out of his skull. “S-Stiles i’m gonna cum, please,” He groaned, hands on Stiles’ shoulders as the man pulled back suddenly, holding Scott’s hips down as he took a few wheezing breaths, and he groaned from a sudden ache down in his crotch. Specifically from his balls. “Yeah, I know, sorry, sorry, I just- I didn’t want you to cum yet, not when I couldn’t taste it. I won’t blue ball you forever,” Stiles laughed softly, louder when Scott seemed as though his brain had short circuited. “What? Never thought about someone swallowing your cum before? You watch porn, don’t you?” Stiles asked, and Scott nodded again, eyes following Stiles’ hands as he reached up and his fingers played along the waistband of Scott’s shorts. “Can I take these down?” Another nod. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” Stiles asked, and Scott literally fucking /drooled/. Swiping at his mouth when he felt it drip down his chin, before lifting up his hips as Stiles tugged his shorts down and around his ankles. Cock shooting straight up now that it was free of his shorts. He’d gone with no underwear, since Derek said it would turn Stiles on, and boy did it seem to ever. 

“Fuck, you’re a raunchy boy aren’t you Scotty?” Another hitch of breath. Scott’s already wet looking foreskin filling even more, where it was bunched tight around the head of his throbbing boy cock. Four inches, but nice and thick, growing thicker at the base, where his little pube push was starting to grow in wild, just around the base, and the tops of his tight sac. The smell wafting off of him gross enough to have Scott wrinkling his nose, mouth falling open as Stiles took hold of the base of his dick, and pressed his nose in the crease of Scott’s thigh. Snorting like a pig in heat up and over his pubes, down over his nuts, and up the underside of his cock. Scott was twitching and twisting, unsure if he wanted to get away as to not shoot off like some kid- which, he was, but still- or grind his dirty dick against the older man’s face.

“It’s okay if you cum quick, we can go as many times as you want. As long as I can give you a rimjob after. If you know what that is,” Stiles smirked, chuckling as he stuck his tongue out and swiped Scott’s sticky foreskin over the tip of it. Over and over. Scott still stuck on the fact that Mr. Stilinski, his best friend’s teacher, wanted to...do /that/. Like..to his butt. His hole clenched just at the thought of it. He’d never even really touched it himself, and now he ...jesus. Derek was the best. Mr...Stiles, was also the best.   
“You pee before coming over?” Stiles asked, dipping his tongue into the filthy folds of Scott’s foreskin, as he reached out to place his hands on the man’s shoulders, and nodded again. “On the way here, I had to- stopped by the road, sorry if,” “I /love/ it. So dirty. Tastes even better than Derek’s,” Stiles cooed, and Scott prened, puffing his chest up a bit, before deflating and shrinking back with a whine as Stiles slid his foreskin back, and engulfed the head in the tight wet heat of his mouth. Doing nothing else but sitting there with is, as Scott hunched over, hands balled into fists, waiting. Balls drawn up so tight all that was left was his wrinkly sac under his dick. And then Stiles started suckling, lapping furiously at his slit with his tongue, and suctioning like a freaking vacuum, and Scott was shouting his release. Young cock bursting like it never had before, filling Stiles’ mouth with the thickest, muskiest load of boycum he’d probably ever shot in his life. Humping through each burst of cum as the man milked his cock dry, even beyond the point of him quietly asking him to stop, as his cock shrunk and became so sensitive he dribbled a few leftover bursts of piss from his little cock into Stiles’ mouth. The man backing up finally, and swishing it all around his mouth, before swallowing it in one big gulp, and humming at the taste. Scott keeled over like he was breathing back in the very last remnant of his soul Stiles had sucked out. Grinning like a doofus into the leather of the sofa, before whining curiously as his legs were hoisted up and over his head. Sneakers touching the back of the sofa, and the pungent, ripe smell of his dirty boyhole wafted up at him, causing him to cringe. Looking between his spread legs at Mr. Stilinski, smiling lopsided at him as the man grinned. “You’re nasty,” Scott sighed, most, if not all semblance of his shyness gone, as he and Stiles laughed together. “You like it?’ Stiles asked, winking as Scott nodded once more, whimpering as Stiles leaned down slowly and whiffed at his dirty hole- leaning in, and biting at the boys plump cheek suddenly, making him shout. “Dirty boy, not washing your little hole. I’ll have to clean it up for you, huh? God...you’ve got such a plump little ass, Scotty. Smooth little nuts, but you stink so bad ...I love it,” Scott’s cock was hard again by the time Stiles stopped talking, and he gripped his own legs behind the knees to keep from touching himself, because he honestly wasn't sure he wouldn’t just actually die if he grabbed his dick and came again so quickly. No one had ever told him otherwise, it could be dangerous for all he knew. 

Too bad he totally creamed himself without touching it when Stiles’ tongue plunged into his filthy asshole without warning. But he didn’t die. So...coolio.

Almost. But not quite. Thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on Twitter/Tumblr, I post nasty things sometimes :3 
> 
> Username on both is @MuskyWolfThings


End file.
